


The Hyuuga Massacre

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: Set before Naruto, Hokage's Hero (Prequel)My idea here was the role reversal.What happens when Itachi eliminates the Hyuuga clan instead of the Uchiha?





	The Hyuuga Massacre

* * *

 

 

"N - Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried desperately, reaching out for her cousin. He stood in front of her, and faced the man standing in the shadows of their household. He frowned, and asked,

" _Who are you and why are you here_?"

Behind the man was another, wearing a mask and robes. It was black, and there were red clouds all over. Neji narrowed his eyes. The _Akatsuki_.

Under the moonlight, the man's face was illuminated and the two Hyuuga siblings looked at him in shock.

"Itachi-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise, stumbling over to him with a smile on her small face. 

"It's really you! _It's really you_! Where's Sasuke-kun? And your mommy and daddy?" She asked, looking past his shoulder in hopes of seeing the Uchiha family. They weren't there.

Itachi smiled, and held out a kunai. "Oh ho ho. Foolish little girl. If only you knew...if only you knew." He shook his head, and, in the next moment, there was a blur of movement and something had shielded her from the attack.

 

 

 

Hinata's eyes widened, and blood splattered onto her face. Her breath hitched, when Neji's body slumped against her. She screamed.

 

"N - niisan!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. His eyes glazed over and he wasn't moving. He grunted, and all life inside of him left, all in a matter of moments. In just a few seconds, footsteps could be heard padding down the stairs. In the living room, two Hyuugas halted before the scene in front of them. Hinata blinked at them, and tried to talk, tell her mother and father to go, to run, _anything_.

 

_But she could not even move a muscle._

 

The man with the orange mask, Tobi, had shoved her aside, and walked over to the man and woman. With superhuman speed, he threw thousands of shuriken at them. They didn't even see it coming. Blood spurted out of their chests, and they sank to the floor; dead. Hinata's eyes widened, and her small frame shook with fright. Fear of her life, fear of her family...

and fear of Itachi Uchiha.

Tobi then crouched down to their level; checking for a pulse. _None_. He smirked and looked up at Itachi. "Let's go to the other Hyuugas. There's not much time left." The latter nodded, and they were about to leave when the last Hyuuga called out to them.

 

"W - wait!" Hinata screamed, trying to calm herself. "P - please..." she sniffles, wiping her tears angrily by the sleeve. "W - why? _I - Itachi-kun_..."

 

Without even turning back, he activates his Magekyou Sharingan. "Tonight...has never happened. _Tsukuyomi_!"

Hinata's eyes close, and a feeling a sleepiness overwhelms her well-being. She falls to the floor; unconscious and dreams of thousands dying. 

The two leave.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
